Pepper
Pepper is a character created by the user Koza. Application located here. Abilities Still being a very young pup, her claws and teeth are very sharp. Though not very strong, Pep's bite can pack a punch at least as far as pain goes. She is still very young so doesn't have any experience at all as far as battle goes, her adventures in the DeVil manor have given her a confidence boost however and she doesn't fear much. However this could just be a youthfully bliss that she's placed herself in. Personality Pepper is a spunky little gal, never taking no as an answer and always doing what she wants instead of what she should. She doesn't care much for rules and very rarely follows those laid out for her. She isn't one to bark back, but she will stick her nose at something she believes is untrue or unfair. As far as family goes she's very caring and would do anything for them. Opinions of Other Characters Freckles: Pepper's twin brother, and what she considers her 'other half'. The two were hardly ever seen together back home on the farm, and they usually did everything together, eat, sleep, play, there was never one without the other. She is very protective of her brother and would put herself in that jaws of danger if it meant she could keep him safe. Lucky: Pepper adores her brother, and although she's not as close with him as she is with Freckles she is still very close to him. She doesn't believe in his name sake as Luck tends to get himself into more bad spots then good, but she still loves her brother and would to anything for him. Pongo: Pepper is very close with her father, though she isn't as close to him as her sister Penny is, she still views her father in a similar fashion, as a true hero unlike the ones on the TV. History Pepper has been through quite the lot in her short life, being born in a litter of fifteen was an adventure all its own. Living in a very small apartment with that many brothers and sisters wasn't very easy, it got even worse after the pup's first encounter with the 'Devil-woman', Cruella DeVil. Adding eighty-four others to the pack and making for even less room. Pepper though, unlike her brother didn't feel lost in the 'sea of spots' she felt right at home as long as her twin was beside her. She was thankfully when the family finally moved to a much bigger place where everyone finally had 'elbow-room'. She and her brother Freckles took to the farm life very easily, loving the fresh air and the many other animals that lived on the farm. Sadly she didn't even get to settle in completely before she was being snatched up again by the 'Devil-woman'. Pepper along with all of her other siblings(excluding Patch) were caught and put in cages to once be made into a fur coat. Luck appeared to be on their side though as it was pure luck that got them out after a failed rescue by her brother Patch and the TV 'hero' Thunderbolt. Afterward life on the farm more or less went back to normal. When Yed Sid's call went out, Pepper hadn't been the first to go. She hadn't planned on going at all what with her believing she couldn't go anywhere without Freckles, but one night a few days after both Two-Tone and Lucky had gone Pepper bade her brother a silent farewell and left to join the Forces of Good, if she couldn't do this to protect her twin, then what kind of sister would she be? Threads Participated In Other Gallery Pepper.jpg Category:Characters